Dean's Confession
by irishangel
Summary: Dean finally confesses to loving Rory. Of course, it is the day of his wedding.


**Dean's Confession**

Dean was in Luke's with the rest of his groomsmen. They were all having fun, it was a bachelor party aren't they supposed to. Dean was pretty wasted. They had given him a little too much beer. All he could think about was Rory. He couldn't even remember his bride's name. Then Luke noticed that he kept talking about Rory. Luke kicked the groomsmen out and put Dean to bed.

The next morning Dean woke up with a really bad hangover. His head hurt so bad he thought he was going to have to cancel his wedding.

"Here" Luke shoved some pills and water at him. "Take this and your hangover will dissappear."

"What is it?"

"Asprin. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"I remember the guys took me drinking, but after that I draw a blank. How did I get here? Why do you ask anyway?"

"Your friends brought you here to sober you up so they could take you drinking some more. I ask because I want to know."

"Oh, okay. I feel better now I'm gonna go get ready for my wedding."

"Okay. Take some more asprin in about six hours."

Dean left and went home where his family was waiting for him.

"Where have you been? You're getting married in to hours you need to get ready" his mother yelled as soon as she saw him.

"Two hours. What are you talking about? It can't be two hours away."

"It is two hours. I'll help you get ready if you want. I need to talk to you anyway" his sister replied.

"Okay. I need the help. Let's go."

They went upstairs and his sister helped him get ready. She didn't talk to him she just made sure he looked good. Finally he couldn't stand it.

"What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to know where you were and..."

"I was at Luke's with a really bad hangover. What's the and?"

"And if you really wanted to get married."

"Of course I want to get married. What kind of question is that? Why didn't you say something before?"

"Because I knew you'd act this way. And it's a perfectly logical question. You have been acting strange ever since you told Rory you were getting married. So I was wondering if you still had feelings for her and were just trying to supress them."

"You know what kiddo, you're right. I do still have feelings for Rory. She doesn't return them though. Plus I do love... I'm still wasted I can't remember her name. I do love her though."

"Don't go through with it. All you think about is Rory. Plus you can't remember Lindsey's name. Call it off. Please."

"I would if Rory would come back to me but she won't so there's no point."

"I have to go."

Dean watched his sister leave. He can't belive he had just admitted he still loved Rory and he was still going to go through with the wedding. He was disgusted with himself but he didn't care he thought he might as well as get it over with.

Meanwhile his sister went down to the Gilmore house. She knew Rory would be there and she couldn't allow herself to let her brother ruin three peoples lives on a stupid notion. She knocked on the door and Rory answered.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, but aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your brother's wedding?"

"That's what I need to talk to you about. He shouldn't be getting married and you're the only one who can stop him."

"I know he shouldn't get married but I can't stop him. He hates me."

"No he loves you. He is only getting married because he thinks you don't love him back and by getting married he will escape his love for you."

"You have got to ne joking."

"No I'm not. Please Rory. You are the one person who can stop my brother from ruining people's lives."

"Okay. How though?"

Dean was standing at the altar. He wished he could talk to his sister but she had dissapeared. No one knew wher she had gone. Suddenly he saw her. She was walking in the doors of the church. She was talking to Rory! He could not believe this. She saw him, seated Rory then came up to him.

"What were you doing with Rory?"

"Talking to her. What did it look like?"

"Why? What did you say?"

"Not much. We were catching up that's all."

Suddenly the church filled with music. He glared at his sister as she went to sit down. Suddenly his bride came in. He still couldn't remember her name. What was wrong with him? How could he remember every encounter with Rory and not remember his bride's name. Maybe his sister was right. Maybe he shouldn't go through with this. But she was already at the altar and she looked really pretty so he couldn't stop. He let the servic begin. The whole entire time he thought of Rory and how wonderful it would be yo have her next to him instead of this girl.

"If anyone can think of a reason these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace" annonced the preacher.

Dean prayed Rory would say something. He and his bride looked around. Someone had said something. Rory was walking up the aisle toward them. Was this a dream? Was he imagining something? No his bride definately saw it too.

"I cannot help but object. You see, I love him and I know he loves me too. I know this because he told his sister and she told me. Another thing his siter told me is that he cannot remember his bride's name" Rory gave the reasons for her objection.

Every eye in the church was on him now.

"What's my name Dean?" his bride asked.

"Come now you can't believe her."

"What's my name?"

"I can't remember."

"My name is Lindsey but this wedding is off."

She stormed out of the church. Rory started to follow but Dean stopped her.

"Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes."


End file.
